Trial:EX4
__TOC__ Overview This Trial can only be accessed once Oracle Knight Ark (Trial No. 007) has been defeated in the Summoners' Research Lab Rewards *Infidelity Orb *3,000,000 Zel *90,000 EXP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Eriole and Tesla. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: *Effulgent Dusk Grahdens - 50% boost to all parameters & 15% damage reduction from Light and Dark types. *Fabled Emperor Kulyuk - 50% boost to Def, max HP, boosts Def, Rec when HP is low & negates all status ailments and elemental damage *Fulgur Halcyon Eze - 50% boost to ATK & 30% boost to max HP of Thunder types, 100% boost to ATK & 30% boost to Max HP of all Units, 120% Spark damage boost and fills BB gauge when Sparking. *Radiating Grandeur Paris - 40% boost to Max HP, damage taken fills BB gauge & probable damage reduction to 1 when attacked. *Status nullification (Griel, Reihard, Tilith, etc.) *BC fill when attacked (Oguro, Lilly Matah, Orna, Laberd, Paris etc.) *Damage reduction (Magnazorda, Zerafalgar, etc.) *HP boost (Grahdens, Ark, Owen, Laberd, Kulyuk, Limera etc.) *BC/HC boost (Griel, Feeva, Zelnite, Semira, Julius etc.) *Boosts BB gauge on Spark (Rosetta, Raaga, Zenia, Rhoa, Chrome) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 10,500 HP (including LS/Sphere boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Acts as healer, mitigator and status cleanser. ES ensures almost consistent BB usage. **Flora Aegis Edea - Adds statuses to attack which can help against certain enemies. Can cleanse status ailments even without Lafdranya. **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status, 1-hit AoE BB/SBB that can provide BB Atk buff on ES **Grave Carver Aaron - Boosts DEF on SBB, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB **Heavenly Claymore Dolk-Boosts HC BC drop 30%, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 1 turn &boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns *A unit to help with BB fill: **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. **Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge when attacked **Cataclysm Empress Feeva - High hit count BB/SBB, provides BC/HC drop rate boost **Demonic Idol Kikuri - Boost BB gauge when attacked buff on SBB. High BC drop on Normal attack and SBB. **Valkyrie Archangel Griel - Negates all status ailments, also boosts HP, provides BC/HC drop rate boost, chance to reduce Atk for SBB. **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Very excellent as a lead, boosts BB gauge fill rate, BB gauge per turn & when attacked **Emerald Radiance Libera - Boosts BC/HC drop rate, and boosts BB gauge when attacked on SBB. Also has REC -> ATK conversion buff *Units for dealing damage: **Gaia Sennin Oguro - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with ATK buff to self, and good Extra Skill. **Grand Malediction Yuura - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with Damage over Time effect, and good Extra Skill. **Hellion Armor Reis - Great as a lead, boosts critical hit damage on LS, ES and SBB. Fills BB gauge when landing a critical hit **Roaring Staff Rhoa - Great as lead, adds Thunder and Earth element to attack, provides Defense Ignore effect with BB/SBB via Extra Skill **Magnum Opus Rigness - Cures status ailments, stat debuffs and Heals HP, has a multi-elemental SBB attack **Heavenly Emperor Kanon - Very good as sub Unit or Leader, can cure stat debuffs and boosts DEF, with 3-turn 50% mitigation through UBB **Galactic Treasure Ivris - Can provide Angel Idol buff to 2 random allies through UBB, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill. **Resplendent Queen Rinon - Recovers HP , cure and negate Status Aliment on BB / SBB , can add Light & Dark elemental to Attack for 3 turns on BB / SBB **Gaia Tree Vertri - Recovers HP, cures and negates Status Ailments and Stat Debuffs on BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate on BB/SBB and provides 50% chance of applying Angel Idol buff to all allies through UBB *Unit that can paralyze/poison (to deal with Tesla) **Sinister Basilisk Kafka *Taunt (recommended for Room 2 since Eriole tends to focus hits on a single unit, not for Room 1 because of Eriole's Heroic Anthem which might cost a lot of revives) Recommended Items: * Fujin Items - To instantly fill BB gauge in BC shortage from Eriole's Royal Guard ''or ''Everlasting Loss * Revives - Mandatory since Eriole can kill units with normal attacks starting from Everlasting Loss * Attack Potions - To help nuking from 10% to 0% in Eriole's second form * Hero Crystal - In case of UBB mitigation shortage from Eriole's threshold attacks =Battle= Round 1 Eriole *Has 2,000,000 HP'. *Has BC/HC resist *Susceptible to Sickness and Poison *''Luna Tempest'' - 6 combo Light attack on all foes, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak & 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Poison *''Imperial Guard'' - Reduces damage taken by 50% and reflects 20~25% of damage taken for 1 turn & recovers 10,000 ~ 12,000 HP for 3 turns *''Soul Desperado'' - 6 combo Light attack on all enemies *''Eternal Loss'' - 13 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies *At < 80% HP **''Royal Enchantment'' - Boosts Atk by 50% and doubles normal hit count for 2 turns (Extra hits deal 20% more damage) *At < 70% & 50% HP **''Valiant Thrust'' - Reduces HP to 1 *At < 40%, 30%, 20% & 10% HP **''Heroic Anthem'' - 6 combo monumental (1000%) attack on single foe ***Can be survived with 50% mitigation with Shield/Def Boost ***Advised to guard Dark Units since they can be knocked out even with 50% mitigation, 75% or better is preffered ***Can be made to cast only once by nuking from 50% to 20% or below (Valiant Thrust ''will overwrite ''Heroic Anthem) Round 2 Blind Justice Tesla *Has 3,000,000 HP. *Susceptible to Paralysis and Poison (Still summons Eriole at 90% even when paralyzed) *Has BC/HC resist *Resistance against BB Atk *''Force Distortion'' - Reduces damage taken from certain elements by 80% for 1 turn. Used every turn *''Aqua Slide'' - 10 combo Powerful Water attack on single foe *''Aqua Fort'' - Recovers 20,000 ~ 30,000 HP & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn *''Liber Astaria'' - 18 combo Water attack on all enemies & greatly boosts own Spark damage by 30% for 3 turns *''Divine Field'' - Boosts Def by 200% and gradually recovers 20,000 ~ 25,000 HP for 999 turns for all allies & removes all buffs *''Astral Force'' - Boosts critical hit rate by 20%, critical damage by 50% and doubles normal hit count for 999 turns (Extra hits deal 25% more damage) *At < 90% HP *''Sacrificial Love'' - Boosts Atk by 100%, Def by 200% and gradually recovers 20,000 ~ 25,000 HP for 999 turns & removes all buffs **''Friend Call 1'' - Summons Winged Lord Eriole & lowers resistance to Paralysis by 20% for 999 turns *At < 60% HP OR when Winged Lord Eriole has < 77% HP **''Depletion Slide'' - 18 combo Water attack on all foes, reduces BB Atk by 200%, SBB Atk by 300% and UBB Atk by 800% for 2 turns ***UBB mitigation or UBB shield (Gazia or Tridon) is highly recommended, since it casts along with Eriole's Rage of the Past *At <30% HP **''Flame of the Abyss'' - 10 combo Water attack on single foe & removes all buffs **''Everlasting'' - Reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn, adds 20% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Paralysis, Poison effects to attack for 999 turns & adds resistance against 1 KO attack *Revives at 0% HP Winged Lord Eriole *Has 3,500,000 HP. *Has BC/HC resist *Susceptible to Sickness *''Rogue Ambition'' - 18 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies *''Flame of the Abyss'' - Single target attack, removes buffs *''Royal Guard'' - Raises buffed and base BC resistance by 80% for 1 turn *''Astral Revolt'' - 18 combo massive Light attack on all foes & adds 20% chance to reflect random status ailment for 999 turns *At <77% OR when Blind Justice Tesla has <60% HP **''Rage of the Past'' - 18 combo enormous (500%) Light attack on all foes & boosts Atk by 50% for 999 turns *At < 50% HP **''Evil Intent Judgement'' - 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 20% chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def by 50% for 1 turn *At 40%, 30% and 20% *''Heroic Gospel'' - 9 combo Powerful Light attack on all foes that deals 150% of HP as damage *When Blind Justice Tesla has < 30% HP **''Everlasting Loss'' - Boosts Light Atk by 80%, protects against 1 KO on all allies, and reduces enemies' BB gauge by 100% *At < 10% HP **''Cataclysmic End'' - 17 combo enormous (500%) attack on all foes & removes all buffs ***Can be cancelled pre-revival by nuking from 10%-0 ***'Cast once again three turns after it should have been used even when you nuked him.' ***Can be survived through double Gazia Leads and guarding (Total Stack of 20% Mitigation (LS) plus additional 20% Mitigation by Guarding (LS), + Guarding Mitigation) ***'Highly difficult to survive unless you have ES/LS reduce to 1 damage, angel idol buff when below 20% hp or extremely high HP (25000+) and defence (10000+)'